L'appel de la mer
by Aelyan
Summary: A la mort du roi Elessar, Legolas et Gimli font voile vers les Terres Immortelles. Récit du départ des deux derniers membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. OS


Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tolkien. Je ne fais qu'emprunter pour raconter le départ de Gimli et Legolas de la Terre du Milieu. Entre tristesse, déchirement et amitiés indéfectibles, les deux amis font voile vers l'ouest.

Rating : tout public.

* * *

 **L'appel de la mer**

Le cavalier fit ralentir sa monture alors que les hauts bâtiments se dressaient devant lui. Le cheval piaffa, tira sur son mors puis repassa au pas. Les sabots claquèrent sur la route pavée. Ni porte ni muraille ne protégeait la cité d'Ithilien. Ce qui était autrefois le jardin du Gondor resplendissait à nouveau sous le règne du roi Elessar. Les tours en pierre blanche s'élevaient vers le ciel et, lorsque les nuages étaient bas, semblaient les effleurer délicatement. Aux fenêtres, les bannières ondulaient sous le vent qui balayait la plaine. Devant les grandes portes de la cité, toujours ouvertes, un nain fumait la pipe, assis sur un banc de pierre. La fumée blanche s'élevait à intervalles réguliers. Il passait de temps à autre sa main dans sa barbe blanche, à la fois pensif et attentif aux ronds de fumée qu'il créait.

Les yeux du nain ne quittaient pas le cavalier solitaire qui portait les insignes de la garde royale du Gondor. Ce n'était pas une chose inhabituelle de voir les soldats venir jusqu'en Ithilien mais Gimli avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le vieux nain tira une dernière bouffée puis reposa sa pipe.

Le cavalier arrêta sa monture devant lui. Sans un mot, il tendit une enveloppe scellée par le sceau du roi Elessar. Le parchemin était doux sous les doigts du nain qui tourna et retourna le papier entre les doigts. Pourtant, Gimli ne l'ouvrit pas. Il savait déjà ce que le message dirait.

Le cavalier repartit. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, Legolas surgissait au croisement du chemin, le visage blême et les jambes flageolantes. Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit près de son vieil ami. Gimli ressortit sa pipe, la porta à sa bouche et avala une nouvelle bouffée. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa lettre. Nain et elfe restèrent assis dans un silence presque total, les yeux dans le vague.

Un écuyer ramena un fringant cheval gris harnaché d'une bride légère et d'un simple tapis de cuir. Nul besoin de contrainte pour les elfes qui savaient se faire obéir de tous les animaux. Le prince de la forêt d'Erys Lasgalen bondit avec légèreté sur le dos de son cheval. Comme à leur habitude et avec des gestes rodés, il tendit le bras que Gimli attrapa puis le nain se retrouva une fois de plus derrière l'elfe. Le cheval fila au galop vers Minas Tirith.

Ils arrivèrent le soir même. Drapeaux et Bannières brillantes dans le soleil couchant, l'animation des rues n'avaient pas cessé malgré l'heure tardive. Marchands et badauds discutaient près des routes tandis qu'une multitude de cavaliers arpentaient les magnifiques routes. Le cheval ne s'arrêta pas aux portes de la cité. Il gravit les niveaux jusqu'à arriver au-dessus de la falaise, surplombant la cité et faisant face à l'arbre blanc.

Legolas et Gimli démontèrent. Face à eux, Arwen Undomiel, Reine du Gondor, se tenait droite et silencieuse, sa robe d'un bleu sombre flottant derrière elle sous le vent. Sa couronne brillait sur son front mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que la tristesse.

Le cœur meurtri, Legolas se tint devant elle. Il lui prit amicalement les mains, tentant de la réconforter de son mieux mais les mots étaient vains et il abandonna.

« Il vous attend », murmura Arwen.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. La reine laissa tomber ses bras, baissa la tête, accablée de tristesse, puis tourna les talons, errant sans but à travers le palais qui avait abrité pendant cent vingt ans son amour inconditionnel pour Aragorn. Legolas et Gimli entrèrent dans le palais du Gondor à pas lents, comme si traîner en route allait leur éviter l'inévitable.

Finalement, ils passèrent les larges portes de la salle du trône mais découvrirent la pièce vide. Sans surprise, ils prirent un escalier dérobé caché derrière une tenture et arrivèrent vite à l'aile privée du roi. Aragorn se tenait dans son salon avec son fils ainé, qui les laissa seul sitôt leur arrivée. Ce soir-là, le grand roi semblait vieux et fatigué. Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des rides et des cheveux blancs.

Ce fut leur dernière entrevue avec Aragorn. Le soir même, le roi du Gondor se retira dans la maison des rois avec son épouse. Fatigué de la vie, il s'allongea sur sa pierre tombale et sombra dans son dernier sommeil.

La nouvelle se propagea dans la cité au cours de la nuit. Au matin, toute la ville savait que le roi Elessar n'était plus. Vive le roi Eldarion ! Arwen erra près de la tombe de son époux. Nulle parole n'allégeait sa peine. Elle qui avait goûté au bonheur le plus parfait pendant plus d'un siècle allait passer à présent le reste de sa longue vie sans but, privée de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Legolas et Gimli restèrent avec elle une semaine. La Reine Arwen sombra dans une tristesse si profonde que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre désormais. Eux même en proie au chagrin, les deux derniers membres de la Communauté de l'anneau savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire.

A nouveau, Legolas se tourna vers la mer. Son appel n'avait guère cessé depuis qu'il avait découvert pour la première fois cette étendue d'eau surplombée par une multitude de mouettes. Les mouettes ! Leur cri faisait vibrer son cœur.

La plupart du temps, Legolas et Gimli discutaient à voix basse. A présent que le dernier membre de la communauté de l'Anneau avait disparu, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Le vieux nain n'avait plus de famille et un cousin éloigné dirigeait les cavernes d'Aglaron où Gimli s'était installé avec une poignée des siens après la chute de Sauron. Seul Legolas avait encore des proches. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le cœur de rester au Gondor en l'absence d'Aragorn. Les hauts murs blancs de la cité étincelaient sous le soleil mais leur semblaient à présent vides et oppressants. Il n'y avait plus de joie dans Minas Tirith qui pleurait son roi, celui qui avait reconquis son trône après des siècles d'absence et vaincu Sauron. Les cloches sonnaient chaque soir pour une veillée funèbre. Une foule vêtue d'habits sombres se pressait dans les bâtiments pour écouter les éloges.

A deux reprises, Legolas s'était aventuré dans les rues de la cité. La première fois, il y était allé à visage découvert. Mal lui en avait pris : il était assez connu pour être assailli par la foule qui demandait des nouvelles de sa reine bien aimée et de son nouveau roi Eldarion. L'elfe avait rebroussé chemin. La deuxième fois, il était mieux préparé et Gimli l'accompagnait. Ils avaient flâné dans la ville sans que ni les échoppes ni les tavernes n'allègent leur humeur. A nouveau, Legolas et Gimli parlèrent. Longtemps.

.

Au septième jour alors que le deuil du Gondor prenait fin, elfe et nain repartirent à cheval comme ils étaient arrivés. Ils ne reprirent pas le chemin de l'Ithilien, ni des cavernes d'Aglaron. Au contraire, ils remontèrent vers le Nord en suivant le cours de l'Anduin. Après tant de temps au sein de grandes villes, la solitude leur fit du bien.

Au soir du quatrième jour, ils s'arrêtèrent aux chutes du Rauros. La rivière grondait, bruit assourdissant qui brisait le silence. C'était une nuit magnifique, fraîche mais sans trace de vent. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. La lune était pleine. Legolas l'observa en emmenant les chevaux dans un coin herbeux pour les faire paître. Il flatta l'encolure du lourd cheval de bât en enlevant sacs et harnachement.

Gimli les récupéra puis commença à monter le campement. Habitué à dormir à la belle étoile même âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années et la barbe si grisonnante qu'il lui était plus facile de compter les poils roux que les blancs, le vieux nain se contenta de monter le feu et préparer le repas. Il fouilla dans un sac et en sortit un tonnelet de bière qu'il déposa sur le côté pour plus tard et mit à chauffer de l'eau.

Legolas pansa les chevaux pour les débarrasser de la crasse d'une journée de voyage, leur donna leur ration d'avoine puis il attacha les longes à un arbre en laissant aux bêtes une liberté suffisante. Il plia soigneusement les couvertures et les déposa avec les selles et les brides au pied d'un arbre.

L'eau se mit à bouillir. Gimli y versa des herbes et des pommes de terre et des morceaux de viande. Une bonne odeur ne tarda pas à se répandre. Le nain remua doucement, gouta, puis rajouta une pincée de sel. Le repas serait frugal mais au moins cette fois y avait-il des assaisonnements.

Legolas s'assit en tailleur en face de Gimli. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer son ami préparer le repas. La lueur dans ses yeux s'était éteinte en même temps que la mort d'Elessar. L'elfe était triste depuis leur départ du Gondor.

« Ce ne sera pas une table royale, marmonna Gimli.

— Ce sera bien suffisant. Nous avons souvent eu bien pire ! »

A nouveau, Legolas se replongea dans ses pensées. Gimli également car ils avaient fait face à de nombreuses nuits glaciales au cours de leur périple avec la Communauté. Sans compter les journées entières sans pause passées à courir après des orques pour retrouver Merry et Pipin.

« Les hobbits ne se sont jamais plaints, se souvint Gimli avec nostalgie devant le feu de camp.

— Et pourtant ils étaient bien loin de leurs maisons et de leurs repas ! s'exclama Legolas.

— Les hobbits ont toujours été les plus résistants ! Cela, les nains le savaient depuis longtemps. Le vieux Bilbon était allé jusqu'en Erebor affronter Smaug !

— Frodon l'a accompagné dans les terres immortelles…

— Ce vieux Frodon…et Sam aussi… »

A nouveau, Legolas et Gimli plongèrent dans un silence nostalgique. Chacun de part et d'autre du feu, ils gardaient les yeux rivés dans les flammes comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés. Il ne faisait pas froid mais le feu était rassurant.

« Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier ! reprit Gimli en s'emparant d'un tonnelet de pierre attaché au dos de leur cheval de bas. Et maintenant je suis coincé avec un elfe ! »

L'étincelle brillant dans les yeux du vieux nain trahissait sa bonne humeur malgré ses paroles qui auraient pu sembler dures dans d'autres circonstances. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Legolas esquissa un léger sourire.

« Enfin, cela fera plus de bière pour moi ! continua Gimli en lampant une gorgée. Les elfes ne tiennent pas l'alcool !

— Devons-nous encore jouer à ce jeu ?

— Ce jour-là, j'avais un rhume ! »

Legolas éclata de rire. Un peu de la tension des derniers jours s'effaça et l'humeur de l'elfe devint plus joyeuse à la grande satisfaction du vieux nain. Legolas accepta un verre de bière puis ils mangèrent en se rappelant les années les plus terribles de leur existence qui avaient forgé une amitié si forte entre eux.

Ils repartirent au petit matin vers le nord en longeant l'Anduin. Personne ne se mit sur leur chemin. Avec les années de paix qui avaient suivi la fin de Sauron, les orques avaient été détruits et seules quelques bandes de brigands subsistaient encore par ci par là dans les territoires des hommes.

Sans se presser, ils mirent une semaine avant d'atteindre la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen. Gimli n'avait aucune envie de revoir Erebor. La Montagne solitaire ne lui était plus aussi chère et il n'avait plus de famille. Jamais marié et ses cousins éloignés ne lui étant pas si familiers puisqu'il avait vécu la majorité de ses vieilles années au Gondor, le vieux nain n'avait pas envie de revoir son ancien royaume. Ne restait donc plus que le palais du roi des elfes sylvains.

C'était la première fois que Gimli entrait dans la forêt. Gloin lui en avait en revanche beaucoup parlé. Tous les jeunes nains d'Erebor avaient grandi avec les récits de la traversée de la compagnie d'Ecu-de-Chêne de la Forêt Noire, leur capture puis leur évasion des geôles du terrible roi des elfes. Malgré lui et tout en sachant qu'il serait le bienvenu en tant qu'ami du prince, Gimli ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en franchissant la lisière des arbres.

« Un peu trop d'arbres pour moi », maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.

Pourtant, les elfes avaient créé deux nouvelles routes, parfaitement entretenues qui permettaient d'aller du nord au sud et d'est en ouest, les deux passant par les cavernes du roi des elfes. L'ancienne route des elfes avait été rénovée mais restait peu pratiquée. Depuis la fin de Sauron, la citadelle de Dol Guldur avait été complètement rasée. Ses tours noires ne dominaient plus le sud de la forêt. A la place, Thranduil avait construit de nouvelles tours, blanches et brillantes comme les étoiles que les elfes des bois appréciaient tant. A proximité de la Lothlorien et point de passage obligatoire quand on allait au Rohan ou au Gondor, la tour faisait office de douane. Si les elfes sylvains s'étaient peu à peu ouverts au monde, Thranduil restait prudent et ne tenait pas à trop ouvrir ses frontières.

Le retour du prince fut salué tout au long de leur chemin car les elfes ne se cachaient plus. Ils dansaient sous les arbres dénués de toile d'araignées et d'obscurité. A nouveau en paix, ils avaient construits leurs maisons hors de la chaine de montagne qui renfermait le palais de Thranduil. Un elfe avait bâti sa cabane dans un grand arbre près de la route. Quand le prince passa devant, il était en train de tailler un jouet pour enfant dans un bout de bois. La surprise passée, l'elfe s'inclina devant son prince et Legolas lui rendit son salut.

La nouvelle de son retour le précéda. Quand le cheval quitta les arbres et arriva devant les montagnes, les portes des cavernes elfiques étaient déjà grandes ouvertes. Une foule d'elfes saluèrent leur prince avec chaleur, surpris de le voir de retour. Thranduil n'était pas présent…à la satisfaction de Gimli. Le nain n'avait jamais rencontré le roi de la forêt mais sa réputation le précédait. Au moins, la forêt n'était-elle pas comme celle décrite par Gloin. Celle-ci était lumineuse et verdoyante. Les hauts arbres se paraient des plus beaux verts tandis qu'à leurs pieds mousse, buissons et herbes poussaient. De belles fleurs rouges, dorées et violettes s'élevaient entre eux et formaient comme des tapis colorés.

Gimli avait tellement l'habitude d'être parmi les hommes que voir autant d'elfes d'un coup le déstabilisait un peu, d'autant qu'ils ne ressemblaient ni à Legolas ni à Arwen. Ceux là étaient un peu plus petits, plus fins aux visages moins nobles et généralement bruns. Les elfes commencèrent à jouer de la flûte. La musique était joyeuse, entrainante et ils furent bientôt rejoints par des harpes et des tambours

Certains elfes dévisageaient le nain. Rien d'inconvenant ou de trop appuyé car ils ne voulaient pas paraître impolis mais leurs regards revenaient souvent sur lui. L'amitié du prince des elfes sylvains et d'un nain d'Erebor était connue de tous depuis plus d'un siècle. Qu'elle ait débuté à une époque où les nains étaient méprisés et où Thranduil les tolérait à peine dans son commerce ajoutait au mystère.

Un elfe emmena les chevaux tandis qu'un autre emmenait les sacs dans les quartiers du prince. Legolas s'avança dans ce qui fut autrefois la forteresse de son peuple, murs épais derrière lesquels se cachait son peuple pour éviter les orques et les araignées. Aujourd'hui, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et les elfes ne portaient plus ouvertement leurs armes.

Legolas entra dans le palais, Gimli à sa suite mais en retrait pour ne pas s'immiscer dans les retrouvailles. Sans surprise, Thranduil était sur son trône. Les jambes négligemment croisées, son sceptre à ma main et sa longue cape enroulée autour de ses épaules, le roi observa son fils revenir vers lui. Détendu et souriant, Thranduil se leva et descendit les marches qui menaient à son trône.

Depuis la guerre de l'anneau et le départ précipité de Legolas au sein de la communauté, père et fils s'étaient vus à deux reprises. C'était peu et Thranduil savait que Legolas était aussi épris de liberté que sa mère. Résider en Ithilien l'avait rendu plus heureux que la forêt noire, maudite pendant si longtemps. Pourtant, le roi décelait la profonde tristesse dans les prunelles grises de son fils et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Thranduil se tint devant son fils unique et l'étreignit affectueusement. Legolas rendit l'embrassade à son père et les deux elfes quittèrent la salle du trône pour rejoindre les appartements privés du roi. Ils ne restèrent pas enfermés dans la pièce, aussi fastueuse soit-elle, mais se rendirent sur la terrasse privée du roi qui surplombait la principale place forte elfique. Même alors que les portes étaient ouvertes et alors que la paix régnait, les elfes sylvains restaient attachés à leur forteresse qui les avait protégés si longtemps. De là, le roi dominait ses sujets et pouvait les observer à sa guise.

Legolas s'accouda à la rambarde et étudia les routes qui se dessinaient en contrebas. L'atmosphère étrange et envoûtante de la forêt lui avait manqué. C'était là qu'il avait passé la majorité de sa vie et la quitter n'avait pas été une décision aussi facile.

Son fils lui tournant le dos, Thranduil fouilla dans un buffet et en sortit non pas une de ses bouteilles préférées mais de la liqueur que le prince affectionnait. Il leur en servit deux verres et s'assit dans son fauteuil favori. Il fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre sans le quitter des yeux, comme obnubilé dans sa contemplation.

« Je suis navré pour la mort de ton ami. Le roi Elessar s'est élevé plus haut que tous ses ancêtres. Son règne sera gravé dans les mémoires. »

Les épaules de Legolas s'affaissèrent mais il ne se retourna pas pour faire face à son père. A nouveau, un silence pesant s'abattit entre eux.

« Combien de temps restes-tu ? finit par demander Thranduil à voix basse.

— Je l'ignore. »

Cette fois, ce fut au roi d'être attristé. Il le savait. Legolas aimait le monde et à présent le monde lui avait montré son plus mauvais jour. Le chagrin que ressentait le prince se répercutait sur son père.

Thranduil avait espéré de longs siècles pouvoir protéger son fils. Le protéger du mal, le protéger du monde extérieur…Il n'avait pas pu le faire. Legolas s'était dressé contre l'Ennemi. Au grand soulagement de Thranduil, il avait survécu mais à présent il devait affronter la mort des mortels qu'il aimait. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le soulager.

Enfin, Thranduil délaissa l'alcool et rejoignit son fils. En contrebas, Gimli observait les allées et venues des elfes des bois. Assis sur une branche basse qui servait de banc, il étudiait les gravures et sculptures en fumant la pipe. Au bout d'un moment, motivé par la musique des elfes, le vieux nain se mit à chanter de sa voix gutturale en roulant les r. Par politesse, l'elfe jouant de la harpe modifia sa mélodie pour suivre la chanson du nain. Les autres musiciens en firent de même.

Par chance, Gimli n'avait pas choisi la pire des musiques. Ce n'était pas une chanson à boire mais l'une de celles à la gloire du roi Elessar, écrite par les nains en langue commune. La plupart des elfes en comprenaient le sens car ils usaient de ce langage lors de leurs négoces avec les hommes et les nains.

Thranduil se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade. Ses yeux fouillèrent la route en contrebas et il ne mit guère de temps avant de trouver Gimli.

« Ainsi voilà le fameux nain ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

— Vous devriez le rencontrer. Gimli est le fils de Gloin, un membre de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Vous l'aviez rencontré à l'époque…et enfermé dans vos prisons.

— Les nains n'avaient qu'à surveiller leurs paroles ! Insinuer que ces maudites araignées étaient nos animaux de compagnie !

— Il est inutile de lui rappeler ces évènements… »

Le courroux de Thranduil n'avait pas faibli malgré toutes les années. Sans aucun doute, il faisait partie des elfes les plus rancuniers que Legolas ait jamais rencontrés.

A nouveau, le silence se fit entre le père et le fils. Thranduil se détourna de la vision du nain, l'accusant en silence de lui prendre son fils. Les rumeurs et les nombreuses histoires courant sur le compte de Gimli avaient atteint ses oreilles depuis longtemps. Il en avait même parlé avec le Celeborn lors d'une de leurs rencontres. Le seigneur de Lorien lui avait également longuement raconté la visite de la communauté de l'anneau et notamment l'avertissement de la Dame envers Legolas.

Finalement, Thranduil se tourna vers son fils et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il serra affectueusement, sachant que le pire était encore à venir.

« Je regrette pour ton ami. Je crains néanmoins que la dure réalité de la mortalité ne te rattrape à nouveau, mon fils. Le nain arrive à l'hiver de ses jours.

— Je sais, murmura Legolas avec désespoir. Gimli a plus de deux cents ans. »

Pour la première fois parce qu'il était chez lui et en face de l'une des rares personnes à qui il ne pouvait rien cacher, Legolas laissa transparaitre l'étendue de sa tristesse. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules affaissées.

Le prince reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il se redressa, le visage soudainement figé et passa machinalement une main le long de sa tunique pour en lisser les quelques plis. Il se détourna de la rambarde et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'avait quitté son père. Il s'empara du verre rempli d'alcool et l'engloutit rapidement.

Sans briser le silence lourd qui s'était établi entre eux, Thranduil s'installa près de son fils et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

La chanson de Gimli prit fin. Le calme revint dans les cavernes. Seuls leurs parvenaient les bruits légers de sabots des chevaux qui allaient et venaient le long de la voie principale. Le nain s'était remis à fumer la pipe. La fumée blanche s'élevait et disparaissait près du plafond.

Legolas l'observa un moment en finissant sa boisson.

« Nous allons prendre un navire vers Valinor, avoua finalement le prince. Je suis venu vous faire mes adieux.

— N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse dire pour t'y faire renoncer ?

— Non, père. Le monde me parait vide, je ne puis y trouver la paix désormais. Frodon et Sam sont tous deux partis. Merry et Pipin reposent près d'Aragorn. Il ne reste que Gimli et il souhaite revoir la Dame Galadriel avant la fin. »

Thranduil ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut toute la maîtrise acquise au cours de millénaires d'existence pour conserver un visage à peu près neutre. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il s'y était préparé. Pourtant, le savoir ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Le dernier membre de sa famille allait partir à l'ouest. Il soupira.

« Aucun nain n'a jamais foulé les terres sacrées, rappela Thranduil. Vous vous exposez tous les deux à un grand risque.

— Nous en sommes conscient mais nous le prendrons.

— Il se peut que le bateau n'arrive jamais, insista Thranduil, inquiet du sort de son fils.

— C'est pour cette raison que je construirai le navire et que Gimli sera le seul passager. »

Thranduil n'insista pas, sentant que la décision était mûrement réfléchie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier les Valar qu'ils laissent un nain fouler leurs terres sacrées. L'idée que son fils puisse disparaitre en mer lui était insoutenable.

« La Lothlorien n'est plus que le fantôme de ce qu'elle a été. Le départ de la Dame Galadriel a vidé le pays de ce qu'il était. Celeborn lui-même a quitté la forêt, il réside à présent à Fondcombe. Le temps des elfes est révolu. Mais nous ! Nous avons combattu tant de siècles pour sauver notre forêt que les elfes sylvains ne l'abandonneront pas sitôt la paix revenue. »

Legolas observa son père, à la fois curieux de l'analyse du roi et attristé de voir les vieux royaumes des elfes réduits à néant. Il avait beau aimer les hommes et les nains comme il aimait les elfes, le prince regrettait un peu qu'il ne puisse y avoir de collaboration entre les trois races. La suprématie des hommes était acquise. Le royaume du Gondor était plus puissant que jamais. Le Rohan également renaissait après les terribles guerres qui avaient laissé ses terres et ses populations exsangues.

A l'inverse, Fondcombe n'était plus qu'un refuge sans âme, vestige d'un passé achevé où déambulaient sans but certains des derniers grands seigneurs elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Peu d'elfes résidaient encore en Lothlorien. Les terres étaient désertées, les elfes ne supportant pas de la voir si vide après avoir connu la splendeur du temps des anneaux. Presque tous avaient quitté le pays en même temps que la Dame Galadriel.

« Notre temps approche, poursuivit Thranduil et la lassitude comme la tristesse transperçaient dans sa voix. Que ce soit pour un siècle ou un millénaire, nous profiterons de nos terres. Ensuite, quand notre peuple se lassera, nous partirons pour l'ouest et je pourrai vous rejoindre. »

Legolas n'eut besoin d'aucune explication supplémentaire, sachant très bien que son père parlait de sa mère. Il esquissa un léger sourire à l'idée de la revoir. Elle lui avait tant manqué ! Quelque chose dans le ton de son père l'inquiétait pourtant, comme de la résignation à la perspective de rester encore de longues années.

« Vous parlez de rester comme une obligation ! Vous aimez ces terres et votre peuple.

— Aujourd'hui, cela en devient une, avoua Thranduil. Je ne peux partir et laisser mes sujets seuls. Je dois les protéger, ceci est mon devoir. Cependant, mon cœur partira avec toi.

— Je ne peux rester, père !

— Et je ne te le demanderai pas. Je te comprends. Sois heureux, mon fils. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Puis-je juste te demander d'attendre quelques jours avant de partir ?

— Tout ce que vous voudrez, père. »

Thranduil esquissa un pâle sourire tandis que ses yeux gris restaient de glace.

Les jours passèrent. Les festins succédèrent aux fêtes puis le lendemain les fêtes recommençaient presque sans interruption. Les elfes dansaient et les plus avenants prenaient garde à inclure Gimli dans leurs jeux et leurs chansons. Pour le retour de son prince, la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen resplendissait. Chaque elfe sylvain s'était vêtu de ses plus beaux atours. Legolas lui-même avait revêtu ses vêtements de prince et la couronne royale brillait à son front.

Thranduil fit même des efforts pour accepter Gimli et le nain prit la place d'honneur à la droite du roi. Pourtant, il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'isoler dans son bureau et il défendait alors à quiconque de le déranger, Legolas inclus.

A l'aube du troisième jour, les elfes partirent à la chasse. Gimli refusa d'y participer : s'il tolérait les chevaux quand il montait derrière Legolas, partir à la chasse était au-delà de ses capacités et il ne tenait pas à y assister juché sur un cheval derrière un elfe étranger pendant que Legolas oubliait momentanément sa tristesse. Si Thranduil avait tout organisé pour alléger le moral de son fils, il y parvint même si le prince retombait dans une profonde mélancolie dès que son esprit n'était plus occupé par les festivités.

En début d'après-midi, la cour de Thranduil revint au palais. Les grands paniers sur les chevaux de bat étaient remplis de gibier. En tête de la troupe, Legolas discutait avec son père. Pour la première fois depuis le décès d'Aragorn, il se tenait droit et ses yeux brillaient. Il souriait à son père comme si leur discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Gimli l'observa démonter en silence, le cœur lourd. L'elfe avait-il changé d'avis sur leur dernier voyage vers l'ouest ? Le nain ne se faisait aucune illusion. Seul, il n'atteindrait jamais Tol Eressëa. Etait-ce pour cette raison que Thranduil donnait toutes ces fastueuses réceptions ? La colère gronda dans le cœur du nain. Pas contre Legolas, non. Si l'elfe souhaitait rester auprès des siens, Gimli l'y encourageait. Plutôt contre Thranduil lui-même qui s'immisçait dans leur amitié sans faille.

La question de Gimli turlupinait dans sa tête et il se montra exécrable tout le reste de l'après-midi. Thranduil s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau. Malgré la porte close et le serviteur qui l'informa que le roi ne devait pas être dérangé, Gimli y frappa et n'attendit pas qu'on lui donne la permission. Avec Aragorn qui ne s'embarrassait pas de procédures et autorisait ses amis à venir le voir sans formalité, le nain avait oublié que la plupart des rois et seigneurs appréciaient peu les intrusions intempestives.

Ce fut le cas de Thranduil qui darda un regard glacial sur son visiteur. Il se souvint juste à temps que Gimli était le plus proche ami de Legolas et ravala le commentaire acerbe. Au lieu de ça, il indiqua d'un geste vague le siège en face de son bureau et continua de couvrir de sa fine écriture soignée le parchemin étalé devant lui.

« Legolas ne veut plus partir à l'ouest, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Gimli d'une voix mesurée.

— De ce que je sais, il compte toujours vous emmener vers les terres immortelles.

— On ne dirait pas !

— Je lui ai demandé d'attendre avant de repartir, déclara Thranduil en reposant la plume. C'est pour me plaire qu'il m'accorde ces quelques jours et non parce qu'il souhaite rester. Je ne voulais pas que Legolas se souvienne de son pays natal comme un endroit rongé par le mal ou détruits par Sauron comme lors de sa dernière visite. A présent, il emportera avec lui le souvenir d'une forêt verdoyante et d'elfes joyeux.

— Oh. Ah. Bon. Gentil de votre part. »

Thranduil apposa son sceau au bas du parchemin et le roula sans pour autant le sceller. A la place, il noua un fil d'or autour du parchemin. Le roi se leva et prit une grande boite sur une étagère derrière lui, en bois clair et incrusté de motifs en bois plus sombres. Il la posa sur son bureau, ouvrit délicatement le couvercle et y déposa le parchemin roulé. Il referma ensuite la boite.

A la grande surprise de Gimli, Thranduil la lui donna.

« Quand vous arriverez à Tol Eressëa, donnez ceci à Elrond, demanda le roi des elfes.

— C'est quoi ?

— Le paiement d'une dette que j'ai envers lui. Dites à Legolas qu'il peut partir quand il le souhaitera. »

La curiosité de Gimli fut piquée. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais Thranduil lui fit signe de partir. Il avait vu assez ce nain qui emmenait loin de lui son fils pour aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, il souhaitait juste rester seul avec ses pensées moroses, ce qu'il fit jusque tard dans la soirée. Au dernier moment, il retint le nain.

« Je vous confie mon fils, nain, déclara sombrement Thranduil. Prenez soin de lui.

— Vous avez ma parole. »

Gimli s'esquiva et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant l'elfe seul. Il tourna la boite entre ses mains, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle contenait en plus de la lettre. Avec toutes les histoires autour du terrible roi Thranduil, il imaginait mal une dette entre ce dernier et Elrond qui ne soit pas payée sur le champ. Et la boite n'était pas scellée ! Peut-être que s'il ouvrait juste un peu le couvercle…Au dernier moment, il se retint.

Ses pas le menèrent dans un des nombreux couloirs du palais. Il ne le reconnut pas et ne se rappela pas comment il était venu ici. Trop obnubilé par la boite, il n'avait pas fait attention au chemin et se retrouva perdu. Et plutôt mourir que demander son chemin à des elfes !

Il revint sur ses pas, découvrit deux autres couloirs et s'engagea dans le premier. Tout se ressemblait ! Tableaux et tentures égayaient un peu les murs de pierre. Les lumières éclairaient les pièces de la même lumière que la lune. Gimli n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les elfes préféraient cette lumière alors que lui-même préférait de loin le soleil. C'était une lumière trop froide pour lui. Par certains côté, elle ressemblait aux elfes qui, au premier abord, étaient si policés qu'ils en paraissaient froids et distants.

Soudain, Legolas déboucha dans le couloir. Son regard abattu s'éclaira lorsqu'il trouva le nain.

« Gimli ! Je te cherchais.

— Me suis perdu. C'est un labyrinthe cet endroit ! » râla le nain.

L'elfe observa longuement la boite. Il l'avait vue très souvent entre les mains de Thranduil, qui y mettait ses objets parmi les plus précieux. Quand il était très jeune, il avait tenté d'y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était l'une des rares fois que Thranduil s'était mis en colère contre lui.

« Elle appartient à mon père, remarqua-t-il avec une certaine réserve.

— Thranduil me l'a confiée. C'est un cadeau pour Elrond de sa part.

— Qu'y a –t-il à l'intérieur ?

— Je l'ignore. Au moins une lettre. »

La curiosité piqua Legolas. Il garda cependant ses questions, Gimli étant irascible depuis quelques jours. Ce dernier semblait pourtant de bien meilleure humeur sans qu'il puisse déterminer pourquoi.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre puis sortirent du palais. Revoir son pays natal était difficile pour Legolas car il se plaisait sous les arbres mais n'en oubliait pas non plus qu'il était venu faire ses adieux à son père. Par moments, les fêtes parvenaient à lui faire oublier son chagrin. Il culpabilisait alors d'avoir oublié pour un instant Aragorn. Son esprit ne trouvait plus de repos et il n'arrivait pas à rêvasser.

Gimli s'installa sur un banc et sortit à nouveau sa pipe. Il n'avait pas lâché le coffret et en caressait pensivement le bois raffiné. Cette histoire de dette envers Elrond l'intriguait. Près de lui, Legolas profitait de la brise. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient derrière lui. D'un geste presque négligent, il pencha une branche basse près de lui et étudia les fleurs qui poussaient entre les larges feuilles vertes. Il sentait le regard de Gimli sur lui mais n'osait se retourner.

« L'ami, tu peux rester ici, déclara finalement le nain en posant sa pipe.

— Non. Je ne trouverai plus le repos ici ou en Ithilien. Mon père m'a demandé de rester un peu. Je ne peux partir et le laisser seul. Je le lui dois ! Je ne partirai que quand il m'y autorisera.

— Il l'a fait. Thranduil m'a dit que si tu le voulais encore, nous pouvions partir quand bon nous semblerait. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Legolas, puis le soulagement. Il avait craint que Thranduil ne lui demande finalement de rester près de lui. Cela aurait été un déchirement encore plus terrible si son père s'était opposé à son départ.

« Nous pouvons rester encore un jour ou deux, suggéra Gimli par égard pour son ami.

— Non. Nous partons. Chaque jour passé ici est plus douloureux que le précédent. Je suis heureux de savoir que le royaume prospère et que les miens sont en paix. Je chérirai ces souvenirs le restant de ma vie, mais je ne puis rester. Allons préparer le cheval. »

Elfe et nain échangèrent un long regard complice tandis que le prince délaissa les fleurs et ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries.

Thranduil ne descendit dans le grand hall que tard dans la soirée, quand un serviteur l'informa que Legolas allait partir. Le cœur lourd à l'idée de faire ses adieux à son fils unique, il descendit les majestueux escaliers qui surplombaient le chemin principal. En contrebas, une foule d'elfes s'était rassemblée. Certains murmuraient mais avec le son des violons, Thranduil ne parvenait pas à discerner davantage qu'un bruissement de fond.

La foule se scinda en deux alors que le roi s'avançait, le laissant passer les portes principales et arriver sur le seuil du palais. Sans surprise, Legolas finissait d'installer des sacs de provisions et le coffret sur le cheval de bat. Thranduil l'observa en silence avant de se rapprocher, la gorge nouée.

Ce fut Gimli qui le vit en premier. Peu discrètement, le nain donna un coup de coude au prince. Legolas finit d'attacher les bagages et rejoignit son père.

« Nous partons », murmura le prince.

Thranduil hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. La mort de sa femme avait été violente et subite, tout comme celles de ses parents. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ses adieux à un proche. Après une courte hésitation,

Thranduil enlaça son fils qui lui rendit l'étreinte. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, il garda les mains sur les épaules de son fils.

« Je suis fier de toi, Legolas, murmura Thranduil. Plus fier que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Faites bon voyage.

— Merci, père. »

Peut-être était-ce parce que Gimli connaissait si bien Legolas qu'il décela l'immense tristesse de Thranduil alors même que ce dernier gardait un visage parfaitement impassible. Malgré lui, le nain regretta un peu d'arracher un fils à son père. C'était la décision de Legolas mais lui-même y était pour une bonne partie.

Père et fils échangèrent un dernier salut puis Legolas enfourcha sa monture et Gimli monta derrière lui. Le cheval piaffa puis partit au petit galop, entrainant la monture de bat dont la longe était accrochée à la selle.

Legolas ne se retourna pas.

.

.

.

Elfe et nain revinrent en Ithilien. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu envie de partir des Havres Gris. Trop d'elfes pour Gimli et trop de souvenirs pénibles pour Legolas car le chemin des Havres passait à proximité de la Comté.

Durant leur voyage, les arbres qu'avait désigné Legolas avaient été abattus et les troncs élagués empilés près de la rive du fleuve. Le prince avait d'ores et déjà les plans en tête de leur futur navire. Il ne serait pas grand car il n'y aurait qu'eux mais haut et capable de résister aux pires tempêtes. Un navire blanc, évidemment. Il se mit au travail sans tarder, ponçant, tranchant, découpant, assemblant sans relâche.

Gimli, trop vieux et trop inexpérimenté dans le travail du bois pour l'aider, mettait en ordre les derniers papiers. Il était à présent le seul des deux à se rendre parfois auprès du nouveau roi, hormis les visites que Gimli et Legolas faisaient sur la tombe d'Aragorn. Arwen avait quitté le Gondor pour retourner en Lorien auprès des siens.

Le navire avançait vite et Gimli s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à mettre en ordre avant leur départ et ce fut vite fait. Le nouveau roi du Gondor, formé pendant près d'un siècle par son père en prévision de la succession, avait pris les rênes sans souci. Résultat, le vieux nain se retrouva désœuvré, relégué à la préparation des repas et à l'affutage des ciseaux.

Un soir alors que Legolas et lui partageaient leur repas, le nain s'empara d'une épaisse branche et se mit à graver quelques arabesques avec un canif. L'elfe l'observa faire avec attention. Si les mains de Gimli n'était plus aussi assurées qu'elles l'avaient été, il n'en restait pas moins un excellent sculpteur. Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la texture du bois, plus malléable et souple que la pierre. Il ajouta les entrelacs géométriques appréciés des nains et des branches ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux branches de l'arbre blanc du Gondor.

« La coque est presque terminée, annonça Legolas avec un sourire. Je trouve qu'il manque d'ornements.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, l'elfe. Mais je maintiens qu'il manque de la pierre ! Un navire juste avec du bois, ça risque de ne pas tenir.

— Le bois suffira amplement, je te le promets.

— Ça reste du bois… »

Encore une fois, ils se chamaillèrent gentiment.

Legolas s'attaqua au mat. Il choisit dans les troncs un plus mince mais assez résistant pour supporter la voilure. Comme les jours précédents, une fois le bois choisit, il se mit à le tailler avec application.

De son côté, Gimli finit de graver les bords de la coque. Les fleurs et les branches s'entremêlaient avec les runes naines et les étoiles chères aux elfes. Il prenait garde à équilibrer les sculptures pour ne pas modifier l'équilibre du futur navire. Son travail étant plus rapide que celui de son ami, il se retrouva de nouveau désœuvré.

La curiosité terriblement piquée par l'étrange cadeau de Thranduil en paiement d'une dette, Gimli glissa un coup d'œil rapide vers le coffret. Il n'était pas spécialement lourd mais quel était son contenu ? Il l'ignorait mais ce ne serait plus très long. Thranduil ne l'avait pas scellé !

A l'insu de Legolas, le vieux nain s'empara de la boite. Il la secoua doucement pour ne rien casser sans percevoir le moindre son. Pas de bouteilles, donc. Dommage, c'était son hypothèse principale, le goût de Thranduil pour le vin n'était plus à prouver. Après une dernière hésitation, il entrouvrit le couvercle.

A sa grande stupéfaction, Gimli ne trouva que des papiers. Pas de coûteux bijou pour le seigneur Elrond de la part de Thranduil, si ce n'était des nouvelles de l'Etoile du Soir. De tailles variés, tantôt pliés ou roulés, tantôt simplement posés au milieu des autres, les papiers représentaient Arwen et sa famille. Les tableaux peints à l'huile sur toile côtoyaient des esquisses au charbon ou des dessins à l'encre. Tous étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres, certains signés de la main du meilleur artiste de la cour du Gondor, d'autres par de simples elfes en visite.

En dessous de la masse de peintures, Gimli trouva un petit livret. Thranduil y avait consigné de sa propre main l'histoire d'Arwen après le départ de son père. Chaque page était couverte d'une fine écriture. Thranduil, avec une minutie rare, détaillait chaque évènement, chaque invitation, était allé jusqu'au récit d'une simple réception où il avait été convié. Si précis qu'Elrond pourrait imaginer la scène comme s'il y avait lui-même participé. A d'autres moments, Thranduil ne faisait que retranscrire ce qu'il avait lui-même entendu et restait plus évasif.

« Quand j'ai décidé de partir avec la Communauté, mon père n'était pas au courant, révéla Legolas qui observait le contenu du coffret par-dessus l'épaule de Gimli. J'étais censé revenir près de lui fortifier nos défenses contre Dol Guldur. Je ne lui ai laissé qu'une pauvre lettre lui annonçant ma décision de prendre part à une quête aussi désespérée qu'était la nôtre à l'époque ! »

L'elfe esquissa un pauvre sourire. Il n'avait alors pas pensé à la réaction de son père mais avait suivi son coeur.

« Je n'ose imaginer quel fut son désarroi. Elrond et Celeborn l'ont tenu informé de tout ce qu'ils savaient. C'était peu mais chaque nouvelle le rassurait et l'inquiétait tout à la fois. Jusqu'à la disparition de Sauron, mon père ignorait si j'avais survécu à l'assaut contre le mordor.

— Une dette qu'il entend payer envers Elrond… murmura Gimli, la gorge nouée.

— Il savait que ce jour viendrait où la mer m'appellerait. »

Gimli replaça religieusement les papiers et ferma la boite.

.

Le navire blanc fendit les flots. Les voiles gonflées par le vent claquaient tandis que Legolas tirait sur le gouvernail. Alors que le temps était magnifique, la mer s'agitait de plus en plus. Alors qu'ils avaient descendu l'Anduin sans encombre, le voyage vers les terres immortelles des elfes se compliquait à chaque heure. Rien pourtant ne pouvait amoindrir la joie de Legolas. L'elfe, si heureux de voir la mer sous ses yeux, souriait avec insouciance.

Il avait placé le coffret dans la cale, recouvert d'une toile imperméable pour le cas où l'eau pénétrerait jusque-là.

Accroché au bastingage à la proue, Gimli ne partageait guère cet enthousiasme. Il plaçait la mer au même niveau que les chevaux et seul Legolas était parvenu à lui en faire monter un. Le nain fut renversé en arrière par une vague plus forte que les précédentes. Il se remit sur ses pieds pour s'agripper de plus belle.

« Ce n'était pas prudent ! s'exclama le nain. J'avais dit que tant de bois n'était pas prudent !

— Nous sommes allés en Mordor, Gimli ! Cela non plus n'était pas prudent ! »

Legolas souriait de toutes ses dents. A cause du mauvais temps, il tenait la barre de toutes ses forces. Une nouvelle vague fit décoller leur navire de l'eau. Cela n'avait pas de sens : le vent était certes fort mais pas suffisamment pour un tel déchainement des éléments. Le ciel était dégagé. Alors pourquoi la mer était-elle aussi houleuse ?

Deux nouvelles heures passèrent et la situation empirait. A présent, le navire quittait souvent la surface de l'eau au gré des vagues pour ensuite revenir s'écraser contre la mer dans de gigantesques gerbes. Gimli allait dire quelque chose quand une vague jailli sur sa gauche et l'aspergea. Le nain se recula vivement, recrachant l'eau salée.

Seul l'équilibre et la souplesse légendaire des elfes permettait à Legolas de tenir debout sur la mer déchaînée. Ils étaient encore à trois heures de Tol Eressëa. Le bois du bateau craqua sous la pression. Poussé par une nouvelle vague, l'avant du navire se cambra. Legolas se cramponna à la barre et la repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il parvint à limiter la torsion de la coque et le navire retomba sur l'eau.

« Ce n'est pas normal, l'ami ! s'exclama encore Gimli. Nous devrions rebrousser chemin avant de nous retrouver à bavarder avec Aragorn ! »

Cette fois, Legolas en personne était préoccupé. Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux scrutèrent l'horizon à la recherche d'une zone plus calme. Il n'y en avait pas.

Tout à coup, les vagues s'apaisèrent. Le vent ne changea pas. Il soufflait dans les voiles et faisait claquer le pavillon. La prise de Legolas sur la barre se relâcha. Gimli se redressa et fit craquer les os de ses mains, engourdies à force de se tenir au bois rude de la coque.

La mer vrombissait toujours. De petits tourbillons se formaient çà et là. Au milieu de l'écume, Legolas eut l'impression un fugace instant de voir un gigantesque heaume sombre. La mer gronda terriblement. Elfe et nain perçurent comme des mots étouffés au milieu des vagues.

« Pour le nain Gimli, car nul n'a jamais présenté de requête aussi hardie et pourtant aussi courtoise. »

La coque du navire retomba sur l'eau. Les vagues s'apaisèrent. La bourrasque se transforma en simple brise légère.

Figé sur le navire, les mains serrées sur la barre, Legolas scruta la surface de la mer. Un large sourire sur son visage radieux et les yeux brillants d'excitation, il tenta d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois la forme aussi terrible qu'adulée du Valar Ulmo, seigneur des mers et guide des elfes vers les terres immortelles. Peine perdue. Ulmo était reparti au plus profond de son royaume.

« Legolas ! » glapit Gimli, toujours accroché au bastingage malgré le retour du calme.

Le nain montrait d'une main hésitante une lueur tremblotante au loin. Sitôt l'attention de l'elfe attirée, il reposa sa main sur le bois, aussi anxieux que s'il se trouvait au sommet de la Montagne du Destin en éruption. Il appréciait la mer autant que les chevaux et seul Legolas avait réussi l'exploit de lui faire prendre les deux !

« Nous arrivons, Gimli ! s'exclama Legolas. Je vois les lumières de la cité éternelle ! »

Enfin, le vieux nain retrouva le sourire. L'image de la Dame Galadriel n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Il espérait pouvoir lui rendre les hommages une dernière fois.


End file.
